


Мое имя тайно на твоей коже

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, BAMF!John, Codependency Possessive Behavior, Demisexuality, Depression, Drug Use, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, Explicit Language Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Morbid, POV First Person, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, Verbal Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Без Предупреждения Касаются Архив
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это четвертая часть из "The Paradox Series"<br/>Пока Джон боится, как бы Шерлок не образумился, детектив расследует преступления, сходит с ума и, наконец, снова становится самим собой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое имя тайно на твоей коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entirely Covered in Your Invisible Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555345) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



Глава 1

Джон почти уверен, что Шерлок вот-вот образумится.

О, понятно и без слов, что совсем образумиться он не пожелает, но Джон вскоре перестанет быть центром этой невыносимой, странной, безумно прекрасной и сумасшедшей вселенной. Ему неприятно об этом думать, но, по-видимому, это неизбежно.

И дело не в том, что Джон не уверен в собственных чарах. Может, он и не гений, но очень умный, окончил университет, честно пробивался сквозь премудрости физической химии, проходил специальную подготовку в армии и легко разгадывает пятничные кроссворды. Может, он и не красавец, зато обходительный и никогда не считал себя уродом. Он маленького роста, но может убить человека с очень дальней дистанции. Конечно, он немодный, но аккуратный и чисто одет. Его легко при случае вывести из себя, но он прекрасно умеет слушать и прекрасно понимает тех, кого слушает. У него есть шрамы, но зато он храбрый. Так что это не так уж и мало.

Но ничто из перечисленного не объясняет поведения Шерлока, которое, наверное, лучше всего назвать …одержимостью.

Вся эта неразбериха по-настоящему задевает Джона за живое в четверг, около пяти вечера, в гей-баре в Ист-Энде, в погоне за подозреваемым.

Джон понимает, что Шерлок Холмс никогда не перестанет его будоражить. Никогда. Он постоянно придумывает новые способы, а потом прикидывается, что не сделал ничего особенного. Например, сейчас он прикидывается геем. Угловатым запястьем он оперся о барную стойку, откидывает волосы со лба и без конца прикасается своими невозможными пальцами к воротничку расстегнутой на верхнюю пуговицу белоснежной в полоску дизайнерской рубашки. Он флиртует с археологом, который знает, где его соседка по квартире оставляет запасные ключи. Шерлок хочет ключи от квартиры. Археолог – Шерлока.

Джон хочет еще выпить. И покончить с этим диким собственническим чувством, от которого ощущает себя четвероклашкой.

Археолог высокий, коротко подстриженный блондин с ярко-голубыми глазами, одет он слегка нарочито небрежно, и наверняка очень мускулистый под рубашкой. Но в баре археологу никто не строит глазки. Все пожирают взглядом только Шерлока, который опрокинул рюмку водки, облизнулся и провел пальцем по нижней губе. Совершенно очаровательной губе, пухлой и округлой. Потом Шерлок улыбается, и ровно на полсекунды прикусывает эту самую губу. Джон задумывается, имеет ли для археолога какое-нибудь значение, что Шерлок вовсе не такой, каким кажется, что он умнее, сильнее, скрытнее, язвительнее и резче, или тому все равно, только бы как-нибудь затащить детектива в койку. Джон поставил бы пятак, что этому мужику наплевать – ведь вы только посмотрите на Шерлока. _Боже._

В этом освещении его скулы с математической точки зрения представляют собой абсурд. Во-первых, они должны принадлежать женщине. Во-вторых, они должны быть резче. Они же - ни то, ни другое.

_Господи Иисусе._

Теперь Шерлок повернулся так, что обоими локтями упирается в барную стойку и так красиво и чувственно – нет, какое к черту чувственно, сексуально – выгибается, что у каждого мужика в этом баре, наверное, уже наполовину встало. Белая гладкая грудь Шерлока слишком открыта для взоров. Он как-то сумел придать глазам такое серебристое сияние, будто внутри у него спрятан запасной генератор. Джон никогда еще не видел, чтобы Шерлок так расслабленно-небрежно выпячивал зад, и это еще далеко не самое худшее. Он строит глазки и хлопает ресницами. Его ресницы. Шерлок ведет себя голубее всех голубых, но он же не… Шерлок гей?

 _Я схожу с ума_ , думает Джон. _Ведь восемь часов назад он был во мне._

Шерлок кладет руку на предплечье блондина, а ладонь того, будто так и надо, скользит по талии Шерлока. Джон отводит взгляд, потому что если он этого не сделает, то испортит Шерлоку весь спектакль. А может, даже затеет серьезную ссору. Шерлок никогда его не простит, да и, в конце концов, в этом баре в этот самый момент происходят вещи и похуже. Не глядя в их сторону, Джон сумеет обуздать слепую ярость. Должен суметь, потому что не хочет причинять Шерлоку неприятности, убив незнакомца в гей-баре. И перед Лейстредом будет неудобно.

Джон угадывает то самое мгновение, когда Шерлок разузнает, где ключи, - он благодарит археолога за выпивку, подмигивает ему и шмыгает в заднюю дверь, передвигаясь теперь уже своей обычной походкой, как изящный скорый поезд, оглашающий станцию паровозными гудками. Джон идет за ним. В конце концов, они оказываются в переулке сразу за кухней, в котором воняет пережаренным маслом. Из небольшой картонной коробки на них смотрит и шипит рыжий кот.

\- Ты ведь не гей, верно? – удивленно спрашивает Джон.

\- Хмм? – Шерлок пишет смс. Конечно, что же еще он может делать - глаза прикованы к экрану телефона, пальцы движутся с молниеносной скоростью. Джон застегивает ему рубашку до конца, и тут же чувствует какое-то облегчение.

\- Голубой. Ты гей?

\- Не совсем, - признается его бойфренд. – Ужасно неудобно, в доме есть консьержка, лифт всего один, а лестничная клетка выходит в коридор - надо это учесть, если мы собираемся раздобыть ее ключи. Я влезу через окно.

\- Квартира на одиннадцатом этаже.

\- Да.

\- Шерлок.

\- Мойка окон.

\- Что, прости?

\- Тот, кому я пишу смс-ку, работает в службе мойки окон, за ним должок, шесть месяцев я вытащил его брата из-за решетки …

\- Нет, нет, нет, Шерлок, вернись немного назад. Ты сказал, что ты не _совсем_ гей…

\- Так же, как и ты, - мягко замечает Шерлок.

\- Значит, ты… вот как. Ты спал с женщинами.

\- Ни разу.

Шерлок отсылает сообщение. Он останавливается, кладет телефон в карман пиджака и смотрит на Джона. Потом скрещивает на груди руки, слегка прищуривается и, оставаясь абсолютно бесстрастным, сосредотачивается, пытаясь понять, какая же муха укусила Джона на этот раз.

\- Ты ведь тоже никогда не трахался с женщинами, но ты же не совсем гей.

\- Нет уж, извини, у меня было много женщин, и вообще-то даже на трех континентах, просто я бисексуал.

\- Азия, Европа, Северная Америка, - спокойно заключает Шерлок. – Я никогда не спал с женщинами, но может быть, так вышло просто случайно, у меня нет данных, что я не смог бы этого сделать. Кто знает? Просто так получилось, что связи у меня были только с мужчинами.

\- Да, но ты же не… я хочу сказать, тебя же… не влечет к ним.

Шерлок задумывается.

\- Хочешь сказать, что меня не влечет к ним только потому, что биологически они мужчины. Это правда. Взять хотя бы Чарльза, я не стал спать с ним по той простой причине, что он _мужчина_.

\- Ага. Да, точно, именно это я и хотел сказать. Подожди, Чарльз?

\- Парень, с которым я только что болтал, его зовут Чарльз. Точно, я не хотел с ним секса из-за его половой принадлежности. А вообще он мне нравился.

Последняя фраза быстро направляет разговор в другое русло. Джон по-настоящему злится. Раньше он психовал из принципа, но теперь… теперь всерьез.

\- Тот парень, перед которым ты разыгрывал гея, с которым флиртовал, ты с ним… ты… он твой бывший.

\- Да. Ну и что?

Если бы перед ним стоял любой другой человек, не Шерлок, серьезно - любой человек в мире, Джон двинул бы ему правой в челюсть. Но вместо этого Джон намеренно отворачивается, чтобы не видеть насмешливо вскинутых бровей Шерлока, и смотрит в кирпичную стену, перепачканную грязью и краской из баллончиков. После минутного размышления, он прижимается к стене лбом.

\- Эй, эй, полегче, - говорит Шерлок, скорее раздраженно, чем встревожено. – Я никогда…

\- Не думал, что мне это неприятно, - со смутным отвращением и явно расстроено заканчивает за него Джон, все так же повернувшись лицом к стене. – Хоть ты и гений, тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что мне это может не понравиться.

\- Но с какой стати тебе должно быть неприятно? Мне нужны ключи. Чтобы их заполучить, мы теперь будем действовать по-другому. Через службу мойки окон.

Джон разок стукается головой об стену, просто чтобы привлечь внимание, ему не больно. Сам по себе он не актер, но разговаривает на Шерлоковой версии английского языка, своей версии языка тела и своей версии молчания. А все эти языки сами по себе обладают большим драматическим эффектом. Маневр Джона быстро срабатывает. Шерлок хватает его за плечи, сжимая ткань темной клетчатой рубашки, и разворачивает к себе. Затылок Джона стукается о стену из красного кирпича, и этого оказывается достаточно. Он одерживает крошечную победу, но, какая бы они ни была, это все равно победа.

\- Прекрати, - шипит Шерлок.

\- Ладно. Тебе не приходит в голову, что мне может не понравится, что ты кидаешься на… на своих бывших?

Шерлок издает насмешливый звук, означающий, что Джон брякнул глупость. – Он просто источник нужных сведений.

\- Источник… ты совсем чокнулся. Он очень, очень, очень привлекательный, Шерлок.

\- Занудливый.

\- Язык у него подвешен.

\- Скукота.

\- Шерлок, черт возьми, да такой, как он, просто нарасхват!

\- Чарльз только и умеет, что лить из пустого в порожнее, мне до этого нет никакого дела, как он был занудой, так и остался.

\- Шерлок, ты как что-нибудь скажешь...

Шерлок впитывает это критическое замечание, дыша чаще, чем обычно, и с каждой секундой становясь всё более и более беспокойным. Но, судя по складке между бровями, чуть ниже того места, докуда спадают его черные волосы, он пока ничего не понял.

\- Слушай, - начинает Джон, - в детстве мне вырезали гланды. Я обожал клубничное мороженое. Никак не мог им наесться. Но потом у меня болело горло, ну… почти каждый день. Но мама меня жалела и разрешала есть его понемногу. Сначала это было здорово. Но потом все изменилось, оно мне надоело, я смотреть на него не хотел. Клубничное мороженое стало такой гадостью, но я сам в этом виноват, я же ни о чем не думал, когда им объедался. Так что, видишь, ты тоже устанешь от всего этого. Однажды. Быть с… - Джон громко откашливается. – Это не значит, что сейчас я против, но ты… Перебарщиваешь. Мне так кажется. Ты от меня устанешь. Я хочу сказать, что для тебя же будет хуже, мне-то хорошо, и еще никогда не было лучше, но ты… что-то потеряешь. Свой… живой интерес. Шерлок, что… я… что не так?

\- Тебе вырезали гланды?

Казалось, у Шерлока разбито сердце. Он опустошен, будто Джон признался, что тоже трахался с археологом Чарльзом, и ровно десять минут назад.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – жалобно спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Нет, - категорически заявляет Джон. – Нет, нет, нет, нет. Нет, ты не сменишь тему разговора, сумасшедший. Ты притворялся геем перед тем мужиком. Прямо на моих глазах. Он тебя лапал.

\- Чего еще у тебя нет, кроме гланд? А я-то думал, они у тебя есть. Скажи.

\- Он один из самых привлекательных парней, которых я когда-либо видел.

\- Он был частью эксперимента.

\- Боже мой, - выдыхает ужаснувшийся Джон, - какого?

\- Обыкновенного! Все люди имеют право экспериментировать! – взрывается Шерлок с капризностью трехлетнего ребенка. – Это совершенно несправедливо! Все остальные, все, Джон, спят с другими в качестве эксперимента, чтобы понять, подходят они друг другу или нет! Экспериментировать – это нормально, нормально пытаться найти для себя человека, посмотреть, нравишься ли ты ему, и не делай вид, что у меня всё по-другому, потому… о нет, прости, дай напомню, что некоторые спят с кем-то только потому, что просто хотят, и им наплевать на чьи-то чувства. Но это ничего, это нормально, всё просто прекрасно, главное, чтобы Шерлок Холмс ограничивал себя в нежности и получении простых радостей, да дрочил пару раз в месяц, только потому, что мои чувства не такие… потому что я… Ладно, к черту.

\- Ты все время притворялся перед ним геем? – отрывисто спрашивает Джон. – Или ты был…? Похоже на тебя. Давай, рассказывай. Сколько же ты мог играть…

\- Больше двух недель, и да, я был…

\- Так вот почему ты снова притворялся, чтобы, черт подери, не спалиться, поверить не могу…

\- Все в чем-то притворяются! Почему это так тебя злит? – в отчаянии спрашивает Шерлок. – Это же безумие, потому что не имеет значения. И не может иметь.

\- Почему же не может?

\- Потому что это логически спорный вопрос, и потому что я никогда и ни с кем больше не буду. Я не _натурал_ , я не _гей_ , я _с тобой_. Когда же до тебя это дойдет? Я… джоносексуал. Ах, черт возьми, ты же _мой_ , ты ведь сам это сказал. Ты мне обещал.

\- Ну да, обещал, - припоминает Джон. – Боже. Настоящее безумие, да? Быть собственностью Шерлока Холмса.

Последняя фраза вызывает у Шерлока Холмса тихое рычание, будто он ничего лучше никогда не слышал. Вот оно, снова, то самое, чего Джон не понимает – почему детектив настолько поглощен им. Но трудно ясно думать над причинами такого поведения, когда Шерлок Холмс целует вас, напирая так, словно хочет вжаться в вашу грудную клетку. Язык высокого детектива вездесуще ласкает рот Джона, а обе руки лежат на его горле, большими пальцами прижимаясь к участку вокруг гортани, а остальными - прикасаясь к мягкой коже под подбородком. Джон лениво размышляет, уж не предпочел бы Шерлок живому дышащему Джону его мертвый аналог - набитое соломой чучело. Не такая уж и невероятная мысль.

Потом Джон кое-что вспоминает и начинает смеяться.

\- Ты ведь не чувствуешь, что у меня нет гланд, - мягко замечает он.

\- Идиот. Конечно, чувствую.

\- Нет, не чувствуешь. Ты не можешь этого чувствовать.

\- Но я пытаюсь.

И Шерлок пытается, по меньшей мере, минуты две, одновременно помогая себе пальцами. От этого захватывает дух, это абсолютно всепоглощающе. Да, всепоглощающе. Пожалуй, подходящее слово для внеочередных обжиманий посреди переулка. Потом Джон слышит тихий звон, и телефон в кармане пиджака Шерлока вибрирует где-то между их прижатыми друг к другу грудными клетками.

Полсекунды спустя телефон уже в руке Шерлока. Теперь его темные волосы растрепались еще сильнее, чем обычно, а губы слегка покраснели. Шерлок пишет смс, а Джон смотрит на него, понемногу приходя в себя. _Смотреть на Шерлока Холмса_ , думает Джон, _совсем не то, что есть клубничное мороженое. Совсем. Это больше похоже на героиновую зависимость, или на вдох и выдох. Что за хренов бардак у меня в голове._  
  
Джон с самодовольством вспоминает Археолога Чарльза.

\- Да! – восклицает Шерлок, по-мальчишески ликуя и взмахивая кулаком в воздухе. – Да, да, да. Гениально. Я гений.

\- Так оно и есть, - соглашается Джон.

\- Мы отправляемся мыть окна на одиннадцатом этаже.

\- Тогда пошли.

После мытья окон, незаконного вторжения в чужое жилище, кражи ноутбука, дерзкого побега из окна с уликой для Лейстреда и взлома запароленных финансовых отчетов, Шерлок и Джон, как ни в чем не бывало, возвращаются домой. Джону по душе такой контраст, и даже то, что они попадают в столько передряг. Но сегодня день был особенно удачный, с помощью правильных дедуктивных выводов всё задалось с самого начала, потом Шерлок изображал мойщика окон, что ему очень шло, так что Джон теперь не в силах противиться хорошему настроению. У него появляется идея.

\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть, - напоминает он Шерлоку. – Здесь неподалеку есть хороший китайский ресторанчик. Вроде бы там менеджером работает та женщина, сестру которой ты спас от обвинения в контрабанде?

Шерлок снисходительно хмыкает и берет Джона под руку.

\- После ужина, - медленно говорит Джон, - я проверю, сможешь ли ты сделать мне одолжение.

Шерлок приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Ты можешь сыграть гея дома?

Шерлок хмурится.

\- Надев синий халат? – добавляет Джон.

\- Если ты имеешь в виду, смогу ли я вести себя в нашей квартире как пидовка, да, конечно, но…

\- В голубом халате, а под ним больше ничего. Это эксперимент, - дразня, говорит Джон.

\- О, о, - выдыхает Шерлок, представляя эту картину. Он обдумывает предложение Джона, мягко улыбаясь. – А ты не разозлишься?

\- Нет, - обещает Джон, - это же эксперимент.

\- Тогда ладно. Давай, если ты хочешь. Но я не уверен, что тебе это понравится.

\- А Чарльзу нравилось?

\- Да. У меня хорошо получалось.

\- А тебе самому это нравилось?

\- Да. А потом мне стало скучно, и я снова стал самим собой. В том-то и проблема, что я так и остался собой.

\- Ну, а у нас просто эксперимент. Пока ты будешь получать от него удовольствие, мне всё будет нравиться.

\- Ну, если ты так говоришь, - пожимает Шерлок плечами, заканчивая разговор. - Ты хочешь быть сверху, но, извини, я так не могу, ничего с этим не поделаешь, для меня это слишком, иначе случится нечто ужасное. Я не голоден, но если ты хочешь идти в ресторан, иди один.

Джон застывает, несколько мгновений просто не в силах сдвинуться с места. Но он очень хорошо владеет собой.

Позже такая резкая перемена в настроении Шерлока (которому, кажется, этот особенный эксперимент понравился до такой степени, что он прямо в их выложенной плиткой кухне провел испачканным джемом большим пальцем по подбородку Джона и тут же этот джем слизал) помогает доктору определиться, как его трахнуть – медленно и нежно заняться любовью или швырнуть к стене и стереть эту сладенькую ухмылочку с его губ. Но для последнего Шерлок слишком высок, а Джон быстро теряет терпение. Он уже настолько возбужден, что буквально готов лезть на стену, и у него полно доказательств, что и его друг больше не может ждать. В конце концов, именно Шерлок оказался тем, кто на своих длинных ногах с подгибающимися коленями доплелся до кухонного стола и забрался на единственную незахламленную его часть. С заметной выпуклостью между ног, откинув голову и бесшабашно улыбаясь, Шерлок обхватывает ногами обнаженную талию самозабвенно целующего его Джона. _Да, какое же счастье обрести такую возможность_ , думает Джон, проводя ногтями по груди Шерлока, _и лучше довериться инстинктам_. И как можно быстрее. Шерлок наклоняет голову и негромко постанывает в рот Джона, это возбуждает, но у Джона болит потянутая от неловкой позы шея.

\- Ты меня еще не захотел? Мне так хорошо, обещаю, мне и будет хорошо. У меня от тебя крышу сносит, - баритон Шерлока становится на одну восьмую глуше обычного и переходит почти в шепот.

Конечно, у Шерлока слишком уж большое эго, приходит на ум Джону. Но таков уж он есть. Такова его суть.

\- У тебя от меня крышу сносит? – смеется Джон, скользнув рукой под синий халат и лаская гладкую кожу.

\- Боже, конечно. Я еще никогда такого не чувствовал, я хочу тебе все рассказать.

\- В самом деле? И что же?

\- Как я трогаю себя, представляя тебя. Представляю, что ты во мне, и это так хорошо, что я даже не могу дышать.

Даже так. Ничего себе, черт возьми. Самоконтроль Джона не безграничен, поэтому он стаскивает Шерлока с кухонного стола. Первой мыслью Джона было развернуть Шерлока и наклонить над поверхностью стола, но там царит просто вопиющая антисанитария. И Джон, часто дыша, быстро кладет своего друга лицом вниз на видавший виды Диван для Размышлений, недрогнувшей рукой очень медленно задирает синий халат и становится на колени.

\- Тебе ведь это нравится, да? – шепчет он в белое гладкое ухо детектива.

\- Милый глупыш, - произносит голос, вовсе не принадлежащий Шерлоку, гораздо более мягкий, но он сам, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к дивану, подмигивает Джону – это одно из самых странных зрелищ, что доктору когда-либо доводилось видеть, но почему-то от него эрекция только сильнее. Неужели все это происходит на самом деле?

Джон, с неровно колотящимся сердцем, целует спину детектива. – Ты хотя бы представляешь, насколько ты красивый?

 _Настоящий Шерлок_ , думает Джон, ответил бы: _«Да, я прекрасно осведомлен об этом факте»._ Ублюдок чертов.

\- Давай же уже, пожалуйста, давай, я больше не могу, - умоляет этот незнакомый Шерлок, дрожа, когда Джон уже влажными пальцами скользит по его спине и ниже.

Проталкивая пальцы в Шерлока, который задыхается, как настоящая шлюха, Джон думает, что Археолог Чарльз – в каких бы Шерлок с ним не был отношениях – очень, очень, очень глупый мерзавец.

Если бы не военная подготовка Джона, всё закончилось бы, не успев начаться. Джон пережидает самый опасный пик, стискивая зубы и думая об уставе, холодных смотровых и вспоминая этапы операции по удалению желчного пузыря. Чувствуя, что неизбежное миновало, он зарывается лицом в белую лопатку Шерлока, обтянутую шелковистой кожей, и облегченно вздыхает.

\- Боже, милый, я же сказал «пожалуйста», - умоляет под ним дрожащий, потрясающе красивый, кто-то похожий на Шерлока.

\- Тогда скажи это еще раз, - рычит Джон.

Шерлок, конечно, говорит, и еще более возбуждающе, по-настоящему просит. Он ведь гений, даже если сейчас всего лишь притворяется дешевой шлюхой.

\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня, я так тебя хочу, а ты разве не хочешь? Пожалуйста.

\- Боже, ты же опасен для здоровья окружающих, - стонет Джон, делая сильный рывок бедрами. – Ты просто угроза, черт тебя подери. От тебя врачи должны велеть держаться подальше, повесить на тебя табличку, какое-нибудь предупреждение, ты просто _невероятный_.

Его друг, с закрытыми глазами, усмехается, и усмешка его настоящая. Это не Улыбка Обычных Людей и не недавно изобретенная Зазывная Гейская Улыбочка. Наверное, этого странного сумасшедшего гения очень тронуло, что его назвали опасным для здоровья, ведь в этом мрачном любовании собой весь Шерлок, вся его суть. Так что Джон нисколько не чувствует себя виноватым, когда тотчас же начинает двигаться снова. Веки Шерлока исступленно трепещут, а сам он, чтобы удержаться, цепляется за диванные подушки.

Джон очень быстро растворяется во времени, пространстве и Шерлоке. Раньше он самыми разнообразными способами занимался любовью с мужчинами, но ни в одного из них не был влюблен. Как-то ему уже случалось трахнуть вот этого высокого парня, но тогда тот не издавал такого тигриного мурлыканья. Джон и раньше влюблялся, но никогда не был так одержим. _И лучше довольствоваться малым, чем не иметь ничего_ , с чем-то близким к отчаянию думает Джон, приближаясь к краю, а Шерлок, внезапно вздрогнув, совершенно опустошенный, падает на диван. Ведь он – чудо, а Джон самый обыкновенный человек.

Шерлок вот-вот образумится.

Шерлок лежит очень тихо. Кажется, что он уснул, но это не так. С бешено колотящимся сердцем, Джон осторожно вытаскивает член и незаметно ложится на диван позади Шерлока. Они оба испачканы, но Джону не хочется сейчас ничего вытирать. Он поворачивает Шерлока так, чтобы тот головой утыкался ему в шею, и вдыхает сокровенный запах его темных волос. Джон накрывает синим халатом их обоих и крепче обнимает Шерлока за тонкую спину.

\- Скажи мне еще раз, что я красивый, - доносится до Джона расслабленный голос.

\- Ну-ка перестань, - шепчет Джон, прижимая Шерлока к себе теснее.

\- Почему?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты снова стал самим собой. Я хочу быть с гениальным консультирующим детективом-вампиром, который корчит из себя социопата. Так что становись прежним.

Шерлок на мгновение замолкает. – Но я не притворялся.

Джон вздрагивает, а потом улыбается. Шерлок говорит своим настоящим голосом, только из него исчезли мягкость и мелодичность, вызванные столь редким занятием сексом в качестве саба.

\- Ты самый красивый из всего, что я когда-либо видел, включая места преступлений. Ты… единственная вещь на свете, на которую стоит смотреть. Ты опасно прекрасен. И невероятно тщеславен.

Шерлок удовлетворенно вздыхает и прижимается к Джону ближе. Джон внезапно начинает ужасно тосковать по нему, до неприличия яркому бесшабашному невоспитанному созданию, с своей особенной идеей-фикс в крови. Что же он с ним сделал? Вдруг Шерлок никогда не станет прежним? Что, если всё это было ужасной ошибкой, и с Джоном навечно останется очаровательный жеманный педик вместо бесящего всех джоносексуального ублюдка с острым, как бритва, умом?

\- Скажи мне что-нибудь, чтобы все стало как раньше. Что-нибудь своё, особенное, - просит он, с трудом преодолевая страх.

Шерлок проводит пальцем вдоль нижней части живота Джона. – У тебя нет шрамов от аппендицита, из этого я могу заключить, что в твоем теле отсутствуют только гланды. Но мне нужно знать, правильны ли мои выводы. Это очень важно.

Джон с облегчением выдыхает. – Только гланды. Это будет иметь какое-нибудь значение, если ты, наконец, решишь меня зажарить живьем?

\- Мм. Нет. Не совсем.

Джон смеется. Шерлок стал самим собой, это чудесно. Ему больше идет быть таким, делает вывод Джон. Эксперимент прошел очень удачно, но ведь никому не удастся переделать того, кого любишь, верно?

\- Когда ты сказал, что случится нечто ужасное, ты намекал на то, что у тебя было с Археологом Чарльзом? – спрашивает Джон, касаясь губами лба Шерлока.

\- Я не могу тебе сказать.

\- Почему?

\- Это… кое-что нехорошее.

\- Что, прости?

\- Есть два списка, - объясняет Шерлок таким голосом, будто голова у него еще затуманена. Джон думает, всегда ли Шерлок такой после секса или в этот раз он что-то такое с ним сделал, что детектив говорит так, словно он в отключке. – Хороший и Нехороший. До встречи с тобой я их не систематизировал, но идеи оттуда всегда были… распределены по пунктам. Когда я его трахал, всё было по-другому, списки были намного короче. Всего по три пункта в каждом.

Понятнее не стало. – А меня ты разве не трахаешь?

\- Нет, - говорит Шерлок, улыбаясь. – Просто в английском много не совсем точных слов.

\- Значит, есть два списка. Кажется, на это ты уже намекал. Ладно. Я готов, давай, выкладывай.

\- Нет, ты не готов.

\- Тогда я должен всерьез опасаться за свою жизнь? Что же ты такого натворил?

\- Я тебе говорил. Мне стало скучно. Я был самим собой.

\- Но ты же …

\- У него был очень ценный кусок ископаемой деревяшки, который он где-то раскопал, что-то вроде тотема, совершенно гладкий, может быть, какой-нибудь древний бог плодородия, я не знаю, я это удалил. Он до нелепого обожал эту вещь, хвастался в барах о том, как нашел ее, больше, чем о том, как нашел _меня_. Этой штуковине были сотни лет, она представляла большую ценность для ученых, не говоря уже о том, сколько она стоила, так что однажды ему очень сильно не понравилось, когда он обнаружил, с чьей помощью я его прошлой ночью ублажал.

Джон так сильно начинает хохотать, что внезапно кажется лежащему в его объятьях другу _тяжелым._ Ведь сам Шерлок в целом довольно поджарый, но не тяжелый. Грудь Джона сотрясается, и поэтому он выглядит плотнее, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Ты трахнул человека бесценным артефактом только потому, что он расточал ему больше комплиментов, чем тебе?

\- Я же тебе говорил. Не-хо-ро-шее. Постарайся запомнить.

Может, это и нехорошо, но очень смешно. Джон выравнивает дыхание. Потом снова усмехается и целует друга в волосы.

\- А сколько пунктов в моем списке? Хорошем и Нехорошем?

\- Тридцать семь и тридцать восемь соответственно.

\- Ни хрена себе, - говорит потрясенный Джон.

\- Забудь, что я сказал, - словно пьяный, просит Шерлок. Сейчас он еще мало похож на обычного себя. – Удали это.

Джон думает, что просто так не способен «удалить» из своего разума сказанное Шерлоком, но внезапно его начинает клонить в сон. Ведь всё равно, Шерлоку он хочет сказать нечто совсем другое. То, что постоянно у него в мыслях, то, что преследует с того самого момента, когда он просыпается и видит вперившийся в него, будто в свежий труп, взгляд серых глаз. То, что сейчас для него действительно важно.

\- Никогда не образумливайся, - шепчет он уснувшему Шерлоку. – Оставайся таким ради меня. Столько, сколько сможешь.

На следущее утро Шерлок не образумливается. Тревожит только то, что он еще не совсем стал тем прежним полным ублюдком, которого Джон, надо признаться, обожает. Например, он сам делает чай. Что самое интересное, пока Джон раздумывает, знает ли Шерлок вообще, как готовится чай, чашка с «Английским завтраком» уже стоит на их маленьком обеденном столике. Джон снова начинает беспокоиться.

Джон беспокоится еще сильнее, когда он протягивает Шерлоку телефон, а Шерлок в ответ целует костяшки его пальцев. Это не значит, что Шерлок не умеет быть нежным. Наоборот, порой он бывает поразительно ласковым. Просто в его понятие «быть ласковым» чаще всего входят такие вещи, как: доесть кусочек тоста только потому, что Джон уже откусил добрую его половину; думая, что Джон спит, легонько выписывать ногтями на его спине свое имя (он знает, что Джон ценит это больше, чем положено любому разумному человеку); или специально вылить на себя всю горячую воду, чтобы Джону пришлось мыться в той же самой, и представлять себе, будто через воду можно впитаться в самого Джона. Последнее один из самых любимых трюков Шерлока. Джон называет его про себя Манёвром с Повторным использованием Воды. Каждый раз, когда это происходит, ему следовало бы принять какие-нибудь меры. Но, к своему постоянному удивлению, он ничего не предпринимает, - так же, как не может не просыпаться каждый раз, когда его друг посреди ночи решит, что на его коже нужно написать «ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС».

Через час или два такого внезапно адекватного поведения Шерлока Джон задумывается, не стоит ли чуть-чуть воспользоваться плодами с трудом добытой победы и выкинуть какие-то человеческие останки, которые он обнаружил в холодильнике в отсеке для овощей. Но потом им звонят от Лейстреда, Шерлок, словно вихрь, взмахивает полами пальто, и Джон забывает о своих раздумьях.

Когда они приезжают на место преступления, Джон понимает, что сегодня будет особенно невыносимо.

Порой Джон думает, что Андерсон сволочь. Порой - что он невыносимое чмо. А порой, как сегодня, - что Андерсон злобствующий говнюк, который, несмотря на все старания Джона держать себя в руках, выводит его из себя.

Джон в хороших отношениях с большинством знакомых работников Ярда. Они профессионалы, хорошо знающие свое дело, как и он сам. Кажется, Шерлок смутно признателен Джону за его приветливость, которая помогает детективу заполучить то, что он хочет, в том числе и осуществить на практике пункты из жизненно необходимого списка. Например, как-то раз Шерлок напомнил румяному детективу-инспектору по имени Хопкинс про золотую рыбку, которую тот давным-давно выбросил из аквариума - и Джону удалось выудить у Хопкинса фотографии места преступления. Тем, с кем Шерлок общался теснее, порой доставалось даже больше.

Салли Донован и Джон, поджидая Лейстреда, стоят на продуваемом всеми ветрами углу улицы, Донован насвистывает мелодию из репертуара «The Kinks». Шерлок прибыл на место первым и трагически вздыхает, но так же он ведет себя, когда Джон, например, выражает желание посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Поэтому доктор не обращает на эти вздохи никакого внимания.

Конечно, детектив-инспектор Грег Лейстред очень приличный человек. Джон определяет такие вещи с первой встречи. Лейстрейд и в самом деле довольно милый парень. Несмотря на его обаятельную рассеянность, хрипловатый голос и неистощимые запасы терпения, он, в общем-то, желает Шерлоку только добра, и совместная работа тут ни при чем. Лейстред долго завоевывал расположение Джона. Лейстрейд надеется, что Шерлок будет работать в команде со всем Ярдом.

То есть и с Андерсоном.

В крайне захудалом отеле наряд полиции и пара наших тоже явно не дилетантов пялятся на тело, которое сняли с люстры. Андерсон уже закончил осмотр, и Джон, пересыпая жуткими проклятьями, сделал вывод, что, прежде чем повесить, жертву утопили. Конечно, на шее трупа есть ссадины, но они поверхностные, кроме того, как этот мужчина мог нахлебаться полные легкие воды, если не выходил из этого дерьмового номера. Джон знает, что Шерлока наверняка уже мысленно отработал эту версию, но детектив всегда отсрочивает окончательные выводы, чтобы выслушать специалиста, потому что сам не врач. Шерлок уважает тех, кто знает толк в своем деле.

Шерлок не уважает Андерсона, и его неприязнь взаимна.

\- Очевидно, что жертва тот самый человек, который заселялся в номер, - говорит Шерлок, не обращаясь ни к кому, за исключением, может быть, Джона. Конечно, Лейстреду разрешается прислушиваться.

\- Что думаешь про тело? – спрашивает Лейстред, кивая на санитаров, которые убирают труп. – При нем нет ни паспорта, ни бумажника, администрация говорит, что номер был заказан на имя Джона Смита. Его случайно нашли эти ненавистные тебе ублюдки.

\- Судя по ботинкам в шкафу, они из Парижа, такие же носит убийца, даже того же размера. Уверен, ты здесь повсюду найдешь отпечатки его пальцев.

\- Ты думаешь, что убийца просто… сам привез его назад, чтобы устроить нам небольшое представление? Но это же безумие.

\- Нет, это только видимость, должна же быть еще причина – зачем его топить, прежде чем повесить. Боже, это невероятно. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

\- Вы слышали? – насмешливо фыркает Андерсон, обращаясь к уходящим санитарам. – Как дитя в цирке, черт возьми. Ни стыда, ни совести. Будь это его родная мать, он бы предложил самому сделать ей вскрытие. Наверное, наделал бы фоток с ее потрохами для семейного альбома.

Шерлок слышит его, но он вот уже одиннадцать дней не разговаривает с Андерсоном, с тех пор, как спросил, знает ли тот, что его жена кувыркается со своим психотерапевтом, а Андерсон обозвал его грязным подонком. И отношения между Шерлоком и Андерсоном неуклонно ухудшаются. А Джон тем временем думает, что Андерсон допустил страшную ошибку, потому что ничто так сильно не обижает Шерлока, как насмешки над его матерью. Вот потому-то Шерлок и ничего не отвечает. Детектив не самый безобидный человек, и хотя он вполне осторожен, Джон все равно знает, что Андерсон тем быстрее окажется мертвым в ближайшей подворотне, чем дольше продолжит поминать матушку Холмс.

\- Наверное, она и сама ненормальная, - продолжает Андерсон, - Пари держу, что мамаша психа сама сумасшедшая и сидит в дурке, а если нет, я покупаю всем наряду пиво.

Вместо того, чтобы заглотнуть брошенную наживку, Шерлок наклоняется к трупу и бог знает где стащенной иголкой пробивает его легкие, беря на пробу жидкость.

\- Боже, он действительно больной, - издевательски тянет Андерсон. Он смотрит на Джона. – Наверное, весело с ним жить. Что он требует от тебя вместо арендной платы? Образец ткани? Кусочек человеческого мяса? Думаю, об этом ты в своем блоге не пишешь.

Обдумывая позже днем этот инцидент, Джон в душе признается, что последний выпад задел его сильнее всего. Он знает, что нельзя поддаваться на провокации Андерсона, потому что тот не способен его разозлить. Андерсон идиот. Но Шерлок… Шерлок ведет себя необычно. Иголка в его руке выдергивается из тела жертвы даже с большей яростью, чем втыкалась, а ведь вытащить ее не так-то просто. Но Шерлок по-прежнему молчит. Он даже не смотрит на Андерсона. Джон скрещивает на груди руки, в ярости из-за обиды за Шерлока, и уговаривает себя подождать еще пять гребаных минут, и тогда всё это закончится.

\- Эй, Шерлок, нельзя ли полегче, - раздраженно говорит Лейстред, когда оборачивается и видит, что проделывает его любимчик. – Сам знаешь, мы можем взять анализы в лаборатории и прислать тебе смс-ку.

\- В самом деле? – задумчиво бормочет Шерлок, продолжая свои манипуляции.

\- Даю голову на отсечение.

\- Сегодня она мне не нужна, спасибо.

Осторожно выдавив из шприца каплю на свою резиновую перчатку, Шерлок подносит жидкость к носу.

\- Вода из Темзы, хотя я могу сделать анализ, чтобы это подтвердить, - радостно объявляет он.

\- Боже, он похож на педика, промышляющего возле начальной школы, - насмешливо говорит Андерсон Джону. – Как ты это терпишь? Он еще бы подрочил здесь, а мы бы посмотрели.

\- К твоему сведению, я с удовольствием на это смотрю, - рявкает Джон, наконец, потеряв терпение.

Четыре санитара разом оборачиваются. Лейстред, закашлявшись и прикрывшись рукавом, прячет что-то очень похожее на довольную усмешку. Шерлок остается совершенно спокойным, и где-то в подсознании Джон удивляется, почему. Но он слишком зол, чтобы тратить время на выяснение.

Тем временем Андерсон, похоже, понимает, что устраивает сцену и привлекает внимание.

\- Ладно, - недовольно говорит он, - я перегнул палку, не обижайся. – Он протягивает руку.

\- Я не пожму тебе руку.

\- Да ладно, - запинаясь, бормочет Адерсон, - брось, я же просто пошутил. Почему нет?

\- Потому что Шерлоку не нравится, когда лезут в его личную жизнь*, - рычит Джон и вылетает из комнаты.

Он уходит в самый дальний конец коридора, где стены оклеены обоями с кричаще-ярким рисунком. Уж лучше побыть здесь, тут тихо, не слышно людской возни. Тут не видно, как Шерлок реагирует на этот маленький спектакль, который, впрочем, вовсе и не стоит того, чтобы на него реагировать. Шерлоку трудно, _по-настоящему_ трудно, обращать внимание на что-либо, когда его разум поглощен расследованием. Ногу сводит спазм боли – психосоматическая, воображаемая хромота, - и Джон ударяет по ней кулаком. Он хочет выбить эту гадкую ухмылочку с рожи Андерсона, излупить его в кровь за жестокие ребяческие насмешки, которые никак не должны задевать ни его самого, ни Шерлока. Джону не стыдно за свои слова, но он понимает, что не сможет сегодня еще два раза столкнуться с Андерсоном, не смущаясь самого себя и не теряя самообладания. Андерсон нарочно сделал Шерлоку больно, а Джон знает, что причинить ему боль гораздо легче, чем думает большинство людей. Поэтому Джон остается в коридоре, надеясь, что Шерлок не забудет за ним зайти. Но сам он не может больше выносить вида Андерсона, ибо тот напрашивается, чтобы ему сломали челюсть.

Шерлок появляется через пять минут, стремительно шагая по коридору. Он бесстрастен - это может означать что угодно. Джон осторожно облизывает нижнюю губу.

\- Идем, - говорит Шерлок, проходя мимо него.

Они вовсе не уходят из гостиницы через другой вход, как подумал Джон. Шерлок резко останавливается, оглядывая несколько дверей. Для Джона они все одинаковые. Потом Шерлок достает из кармана швейцарский армейский нож и становится на колени перед одной из дверей.

\- Ты ее взламываешь? – спрашивает Джон. Он не получает ответа, потому что он и так очевиден. – Это… для расследования? Что ты… У тебя есть какая-нибудь зацепка?

\- Нет, это не для расследования. Помолчи минутку.

Всё занимает всего лишь секунду. Открыв дверь, Шерлок вталкивает Джона в номер и сам заходит следом. Потом детектив быстро находит табличку с надписью «НЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬ» и вешает ее на дверную ручку, с громким щелчком закрывая дверь. Шерлок оборачивается и в три длинных шага подходит к Джону, останавливается, и, уперев руку в бедро, пристально смотрит на него. Разница между тем, каким он был две секунды назад и тем, какой он сейчас, не передаваема. Глаза его видят острее в биллионы раз, губы приоткрыты, на тонкой шее пульсирует жилка.

Наверное, он только что пережил едва ли не взрыв сверхновой, это может быть дурным знаком.

 _Вот он_ , думает Джон.

Шерлок стал прежним. И он такой красивый. Джон не потрудился придумать другого поэтического сравнения, кроме как «красивый». Надо бы написать об этом в блоге, но Джон совсем не тот человек, который может превозносить серебристо-белую кожу, до ненормальности блестящие глаза и легкий наклон тела. Все это вместе делает Шерлока совершенно невероятным и непредсказуемым существом, за которое Джон цепляется, как за якорь спасения. Он не может сравнить его с летним днем, потому что Шерлок отнюдь не безмятежен. Его ни с чем нельзя сравнить. Ни с чем. Джон просто не может подобрать слов, ведь он самый обыкновенный человек, Шерлок же – несравнимый.

\- Ты ведь окончательно и бесповоротно одержим мной, да? – спрашивает Шерлок.

На мгновение Джон теряется. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что его выставят на посмешище. Не предательства. Шерлок не очень хорошо разбирается в сочувствии, но хорошо – в верности. На мгновение Джон не просто теряется. Ему очень больно.

\- Что?

\- Ты меня слышал, - настойчиво говорит Шерлок. Он может перейти в наступление в любой момент, и тогда Джон уже не сможет притвориться, что сам этого не хотел. – Ты одержим. «Шерлоку не нравится, когда лезут в его личную жизнь». Если это не доказательство, тогда я не знаю, что это.

Шерлок не выставляет его на посмешище, спустя секунду понимает Джон.

Он констатирует факты. Довольно сухо.

И сразу после этого Джон одновременно делает сразу три открытия.

Во-первых, что это игра, потому что Шерлок всегда так себя ведет, когда начинает игру. Может быть, даже какая-то удивительная игра, в которой правда замаскирована под выдуманные правила. Такая игра, которую мог придумать только Шерлок, потому что именно он отказывается говорить ласковые слова, пока луна не станет, черт подери, голубой или небо не превратится в одну огромную радугу.

Во-вторых, Джон понимает, что в эту игру могут играть двое. И в-третьих, что Шерлок хочет пригласить в нее и его.

И, конечно, внутренне трепеща, Джон соглашается.

\- Долго, наверное, нужно было пристально за мной наблюдать, чтобы это заметить, - спокойно говорит Джон. – И вообще еще осталось время, когда ты за мной не наблюдаешь? Черт возьми, да ты следишь за мной даже когда спишь. Можно подумать, ты сам озабоченный, приятель.

Усмехаясь, Шерлок двумя руками берет Джона за воротник рубашки и подтаскивает к себе. В груди Джона становится чуть теснее. Везде становится чуть теснее. Боже, везде. И уже не чуть-чуть. И Шерлок Холмс причина всему этому откровенному вожделению? Его друг проталкивает свое бедро немного дальше, и Джон прижимает ладони к его талии.

\- Ты преклоняешься передо мной, - шепчет Шерлок в полудюйме от губ Джона.

\- Эй, не я же был помешан на гландах.

\- Я – единственное, о чем ты думаешь. Признайся.

\- Если бы ты перестал хоть на секунду, блин, пялиться мне в глаза, я бы сказал, что ты прав.

\- Я твой герой. Я идеал героя для Джона Уотсона, черт возьми.

\- Прошу прощения, но ты даже не верил в героев до того, как встретил меня. Это я доказал тебе, что они существуют.

\- Ты мой.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это звучит так, будто я что-то вроде твоего акваланга, а?

\- За всю свою жизнь я ни разу не видел человека, который бы был так безумно влюблен.

\- Здорово. Потому что я тоже.

Поцелуй вовсе не похож на то, что было предыдущей ночью. О нет. Этот поцелуй - словно ожог от коктейля Молотова. Губы детектива _уже_ горят огнем. Он _уже_ отпустил воротник Джона и вцепился в ткань рубашки на его спине. Что-то огненное, похожее на струйку мазута, уже бежит по спине Джона. Его кожа уже пылает. Их бедра уже намеренно прижимаются друг к другу. _«Надо было подготовиться к тому, что после оскорблений Андерсона меня еще и трахнут»_ , думает Джон, потом: _«Он всех так целовал, или только меня?» и еще потом: «У него так колотится сердце, что я чувствую его у него в горле. Мы еще не успели начать, а стало уже слишком опасно»._

 _Ну и наплевать_ , тут же думает Джон, позволяя языку Шерлока проскользнуть еще немного глубже.

Шерлок отстраняется, не глядя на Джона. Тот, кто никогда не видел, как смотрит один волк на другого, столкнувшись с ним посреди снежного безмолвия, не смог бы определить выражение лица Шерлока. Джон тоже бы не определил, если бы не видел однажды таких волков, еще в армии.

\- Ты разрешишь мне сделать с тобой все, что мне захочется, - уверенно говорит Шерлок. – Ты ведь и сам этого _хочешь_.

\- А разве мы уже не договаривались, что наши желания во всем совпадают? Как бы то ни было, то, что ты хочешь сделать со мной - этого же я и сам от тебя хочу.

\- Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу.

\- Знаю.

\- Не знаешь, это невозможно.

\- Неправда.

\- Почему?

\- Если ты думаешь, что я не замечаю, какое у тебя лицо, когда я кончаю, твое звание гения отменяется.

После этой фразы одежда слетает с Джона так быстро, будто с ним в одной комнате буйствует маленький ураган – что не так уж далеко от истины. И так же быстро невероятные, острые, как рифы, скулы Шерлока слегка краснеют, и он так крепко хватает Джона за волосы, что того на миг пронзает короткая боль. Шерлок изо всех сил старается проникнуть как можно глубже в рот Джона, остаться там навечно – и это не просто красивое сравнение. Всё так быстро, так лихорадочно, так неистово, и так здорово. Так чудесно. Джон никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, такого, что бы заставляло его по-настоящему забывать о самом себе. Приятно заниматься самолюбованием, но Джону нужно большее. В войне с талибами он знал, что получить пулю гораздо благороднее, чем оказаться в сотнях других переделок, что произошли с его друзьями, знакомыми и людьми, которые ему нравились и которые не нравились. Спасать жизни храбрых солдат гораздо лучше, чем пытаться разбогатеть, получить повышение по службе, затащить кого-нибудь в койку или купить собственное жилье.

Но пытаться выжить с то идущим на убыль, то вновь несущимся потоком наводнением по имени Шерлок Холмс еще лучше, думает Джон, когда оказывается стоящим на коленях на старомодном ковре, а Шерлок встает позади него, по-прежнему невероятно высокий, хотя тоже стал на колени. И Шерлок, входя в Джона, одновременно проталкивает два своих прекрасных пальца в его горло.

Джон, борясь за каждый вздох, удивляется, почему ему хочется только глубже и сильнее и сзади, и во рту.

\- Ты меня обожаешь, - произносят губы возле его уха. Пальцы выскальзывают из его рта ровно настолько, чтобы он мог ответить. – Ты умер бы за меня. Ты уже однажды пытался.

\- И целый час после этого ты задыхался, - с трудом произносит Джон. – Это немного умиляло. Я нужен тебе. Признайся. Нужен тебе.

\- Ты сказал мне, чтобы я спасался.

\- А ты назвал меня кардиостимулятором.

Либо Шерлока настолько воодушевляет это напоминание, либо он внезапно решает сосредоточиться и всерьез начать трахать горло Джона пальцами и одновременно трахать его самого. Учитывая, как он начинал, Шерлок теперь должен двигаться еще быстрее, но почему-то не двигается. Наверное, так и нужно, думает Джон, ведь Шерлок гений и знает, как продлить их близость. И в самом конце, когда рука детектива обхватывает его за талию, а бледные пальцы исчезают в горле, Джон думает, что если Шерлок когда-нибудь образумится, то сам он, наверное, умрет.

 _Если Шерлок раньше меня сам каким-нибудь способом не убьет_ , думает Джон, когда рука, которая придерживала его за бедра, скользит ниже, и он взрывается.

Вообще-то, они могли бы сделать это и на кровати. Рука Шерлока бессильно лежит на животе Джона, а Джон кладет голову на грудь друга, слушая, как бьется это странное сердце - так, будто оно самое обыкновенное. Почему-то это успокаивает.

\- Ты любишь меня, - говорит больше чем на половину уверенный в этом Джон.

\- Ты тоже меня любишь, - самодовольно ухмыляется лежащий под ним безумец.

\- Значит, ты раскрыл дело?

\- Почему ты так решил?

\- Ну, если бы ты не … - Джон в замешательстве примолкает. – Шерлок, ты только что его раскрыл, да?

\- Нет, - зевает Шерлок. – Но собираюсь. Я покончу с ним в течение шести часов. Фамилия жертвы Блессингтон, его недавнее исчезновение так и не раскрыли.

\- Нет, стоп. Подожди. Ты прервал расследование, чтобы заняться со мной сексом?

Джон вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, а Шерлок в ответ лениво улыбается, так что Джон чувствует себя настоящим гением. А ведь доктор знает, что он не гений. Но иногда Шерлок горит столь ярко, что Джон сам себе начинает казаться своего рода призмой. Проводником света. После световых лет одиночества это в сотни раз лучше, чем выжить под пулями. Джон сверхпроводник. Джон батарея. Джон самая старательная в мире лупа.

\- А оно того стоило? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Идиот, - вздыхает Шерлок.

Шерлок раскрывает дело Блессингтона спустя шесть часов после того, как они выходят из тайком захваченного ими гостиничного номера. На следующей неделе Шерлок исчезает на целых два дня.

_**Примечание переводчика** *: Здесь игра слов, фраза «Sherlock doesn't like having his things touched» имеет двойной смысл и по-английски буквально значит еще и «Шерлоку не нравится, когда трогают его собственность», т.е. выражение одинаково относится и к матушке, и к Джону. Тогда понятно, почему это заявление настолько воодушевило Шерлока._

Глава 2.

Надо сказать, что прежде чем исчезнуть, Шерлок заскучал. А это всегда грозит опасностью. Сначала он развлекался, переделывая свой сайт. Потом поскреб по сусекам и занялся кое-какими пылившимися в архиве делами. Это было в среду.

К пятнице Джон уже думал, что Шерлок, наверное, сходит с ума.

Три часа подряд Шерлок играл самые грустные скрипичные произведения Баха, а Джон бродил из угла в угол - хотя его и тревожило состояние друга, но музыка была прекрасна. Потом Шерлок начал играть что-то другое. Тональность всё понижалась и к самым нижним нотам резко обрывалась, будто кто-то прыгнул в водопад. Мелодия звучала снова, снова и снова - ровный печальный звук, переходящий в падение по отвесной скале. Через две минуты Джона всё уже раздражало, а через час стало совершенно невыносимым. В конце концов, он ушел в паб пропустить пинту, бросив Шерлока с его безумными звуками и щемящими минорными аккордами.

Через час Джон решает, что на Бейкер-стрит человеческим ушам, наверное, уже больше ничто не угрожает, но когда возвращается, Шерлока нигде нет.

Сначала Джон старается не беспокоится. Может, Шерлоку позвонили из Ярда, хотя маловероятно, что он ушел, не написав Джону смс-ку с приказанием приезжать следом. Может, он решил прогуляться. Может, наведывался его такой же, как он сам, безумный братец, чтобы ему досадить, и Шерлок сбежал. Может, - и это было бы настоящим чудом – Шерлок пошел в магазин на углу, ведь у них закончились яйца.

Достав телефон, Джон пишет:

_Ты где?  
ДУ_

И ждет ответа, заставляя себя не волноваться.

Целых пять часов Джон соблюдает свой собственный запрет не беспокоиться о вполне взрослом и откровенно сводящем его в могилу детективе, а потом пишет Лейстреду:

_Шерлок, случайно, не тебя достаёт?  
ДУ_

Телефон Джона тренькает секунд тридцать спустя, хотя уже почти полночь.

_Не видел его уже несколько дней.  
Что-то случилось?_

Поразмыслив, Джон решает расспросить миссис Хадсон. Он выскакивает из квартиры и сбегает вниз по лестнице. Не самая лучшая идея стучать к миссис Хадсон в этот час, но она переживала вещи и похуже, и, может, Шерлок просто зашел к ней на чашку чая. Как-никак, а они ведь много лет хорошо знают друг друга.

Джону открывает чуть заспанная, с чуть растрепанными волосами миссис Хадсон в махровом халате. Сразу видно, что нынешним вечером она принимала свои травяные настойки, думает Джон. Она с готовностью улыбается Джону.

\- Все в порядке, дорогой? По телевизору один господин утверждает, что он может общаться с духами умерших домашних животных. Наверняка это полная чушь и глупость, но люди так счастливы. В этом даже что-то есть, как думаешь?

\- Не знаю, наверное, это какое-то шарлатанство. Миссис Хадсон, вы не видели Шерлока?

Она морщит губы. – Нет, не видела, дорогой. Вы снова разругались?

\- Я, э-э. Кажется, нет. Нет. Он не преминул бы мне сообщить, если бы обиделся.

\- Это хорошо. Шерлок милый мальчик, но характер у него… а вот ты настоящий ангел. А ты пробовал ему звонить?

\- Писал ему.

\- О боже. Может, войдешь? Я поставила чайник, мы могли бы вместе подумать, куда он делся.

Джон входит в уютную квартирку миссис Хадсон, с миленькими портретами на стенах и стойким запахом лаванды, которой она освежает свое белье. Он садится за кухонный стол, прислушиваясь к телевизору в гостиной и разглагольствованиям разговаривающего с умершей кошкой человека. Секунду спустя перед Джоном ставят чашку с «Дарджилингом».

\- Только в этот раз, - снисходительно произносит свою всегдашнюю фразу миссис Хадсон, имея в виду чай. – Теперь давай подумаем, куда делся твой друг. Где он может быть? Давай вместе прикинем.

Они не смогли ничего придумать. Как бы миссис Хадсон не волновалась, в три она отправляется спать. Джон выходит из дома, расхаживает по освещенной фонарями Бейкер-стрит, стараясь не обращать внимания на щемящую боль в груди. На каждом углу он высматривает безошибочно высокую фигуру Шерлока, который вот-вот должен примчаться с очередным безумным намерением: описать каждый кирпичик в их квартале, расшифровывать где-нибудь найденные граффити, чтобы отвлечься и ни о чем не думать, или, может, расспросить бездомных о нераскрытых преступлениях. Но он не появляется. Шерлок мог что-нибудь натворить, потому что он настоящий безумец. Ночь теплая, в такую погоду приятно прогуляться по Вестминстеру, но нигде не видно прохожих ни в сшитых на заказ по фигуре узких дорогих пиджаках, ни с кошачьей походкой, ни с непокорно вскинутой темноволосой головой.

Шерлока нигде нет. Потому Джон всё идет и идет.

_Ты меня пугаешь. Где ты, урод?  
ДУ_

На рассвете, когда ноги устают, а глаза начинают слезиться от утомления, Джон покупает кофе.

_Не хотел называть тебя уродом._  
Ответь же что-нибудь, скотина.  
ДУ 

Джон возвращается в квартиру, и по нескольким причинам только теперь связывается с Майкрофтом. Во-первых, потому, что Шерлок хотя и сумасшедший, но Майкрофт еще хуже. Во-вторых, если Шерлок узнает, что Джон обращался к Майкрофту, то закатит такую истерику, какую не видали еще со времен Древнего Рима. Он будет метаться, язвить, пренебрежительно-важно разыгрывать на диване вспыхивающее со скоростью обогащенного плутония раздражение, неистово одергивать лацканы халата, и все эти акробатические беснования закончатся тем, что он уткнется лицом в подушку в том особенном дурном настроении, после которого придется переклеивать обои. Но после бессонной ночи и еще десятка отосланных Лейстреду и полученных от него смс-ок, Джон сдается и пишет _Братцу_.

_Не видел Шерлока с семи часов прошлого_  
вечера. Есть какие-нибудь мысли на этот счет?  
ДУ 

Ответ приходит ровно через десять секунд.

_Уже еду.  
МХ._

Майкрофт Холмс появляется в их квартире через двадцать минут. Он не стучит. Он никогда не стучит, когда заходит, а Джон почему-то никогда не слышит его шагов. Майкрофт просто материализуется из воздуха с помощью своего волшебного зонтика. Наверное, он кто-то вроде Гарри Поттера, умеет так же внезапно появляться и исчезать, а зонтик у него замаскирован под волшебную палочку. Как бы он ни был расстроен из-за Шерлока, он всегда безукоризненно владеет собой. Джон сидит за столом, подперев подбородок кулаком и в душе признаваясь, что сейчас он из Очень встревоженного состояния перешел в Встревоженное до полусмерти. Не успокаивает даже заметно охлаждающая пыл усмешка Майкрофта.

\- Ах, Джон, - говорит Майкрофт в своей обычной манере - почти приветливо, но не по-настоящему сердечно, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на Джона, потому что на самом деле пристально осматривает квартиру. Слава богу, думает Джон. Если кто и сможет найти Шерлока, так это Майкрофт Холмс. – Рад, что вы сократили свой рабочий график в больнице, ведь Шерлоку так нравится разыгрывать свои маленькие победы перед подневольной аудиторией.

Джон не стал спрашивать, откуда Майкрофт это узнал. – Прошло уже больше двенадцати часов. Я не могу… такое раньше бывало?

\- Исчезал ли он? – Майкрофт поворачивается к Джону, изящным жестом проводя большим и указательным пальцами по губам. – Ну, в зависимости от того, во что все это выльется, можно сказать, что да. Но пока еще ничего не ясно. Хотя как посмотреть, может, это и нельзя было назвать исчезновением.

\- Да черт с ним, вдруг его похитили те, кто имеет на него зуб? Вдруг на него напали бандиты? Утащили призраки?

\- Ох, я всегда беспокоюсь обо всем сразу, - вздыхает Майкрофт, печально улыбаясь. – Беспокойство – мое естественное состояние, я ведь уже вам говорил. Печально, потому что жить так не совсем приятно. Полагаю, когда вы в последний раз видели Шерлока, он был в состоянии экзистенциальной тоски.

\- Вы… как вы догадались?

\- Очень красноречиво лежит подушка с Юнион-Джеком. И он не положил смычок в футляр.

Телефон Майкрофта мягко жужжит. Он достает его из внутреннего кармана серого пиджака. Раз братья Холмс столько платят за одежду, она должна соответствовать, думает Джон. Нахмурившись, Майкрофт читает сообщение.

\- Шерлок не покидал квартиру обычными способами.

\- Откуда вы знаете?

\- О, не беспокойтесь об этом, Джон. Это ничего…

\- На нашей входной двери есть камера наблюдения?

\- Не ограничивайте свое воображение, Джон, вам это не идет. Шерлок не выходил ни через заднюю дверь, ни через крышу. Странно. Полагаю, сами вы уже осматривали квартиру?

\- Конечно. Каждую комнату, по два раза. Только в шкафу не смотрел, но Шерлок не поместится в шкаф.

В ответ на раздраженный тон Джона Майкрофт улыбается. – Потрясающее проявление логики, нет сомнений, что оно сохраняет вам огромное количество времени. Тем не менее, я возьму на себя смелость еще раз очень тщательно осмотреть вашу квартиру, включая тот самый шкаф, о котором вы говорили. Если хотите, присоединяйтесь ко мне, но это займет много времени.

Вместо того чтобы присоединиться к Майкрофту, Джон пишет смс Лейстреду. Майкрофт возвращается, садится напротив Джона, изящно скрещивая свои длинные ноги. Смотрит на часы на руке – его обычный жест. Хмурится.

\- Ну и? – Джону нужно знать.

\- Шерлока здесь нет.

\- Это я знаю. В том-то и вся проблема. А вы думали, что он спрятался под кроватью, расположился там, черт возьми, на пикник?

\- Джон, я думаю, вы согласитесь с тем, что когда дело касается моего брата, заранее ни о чем нельзя говорить наверняка. Итак. Шерлоку было не совсем хорошо, но ваше семейное согласие пока еще не было под угрозой. Он не выражал активного желания беспокоить вас, не угрожал уйти больше чем на час или два, самого его уходить никто не вынуждал, покинул он квартиру одним из трех возможных способов, но не был замечен наружным наблюдением, и вот теперь его нет.

\- Вы всё это узнали, только осмотрев нашу квартиру?

Губы Майкрофта дергаются в самой покорной улыбке, которую только можно вообразить. Строго говоря, это даже не улыбка, а ее подобие. Его телефон снова звонит, и Майкрофт подносит его к уху.

\- Да? Я понял. Очень хорошо, спасибо, - и Майкрофт вновь кладет телефон в карман.

\- Хорошие новости?

\- Наоборот. Он отключил свой мобильный.

\- Шерлок никогда не отключает мобильный. Никогда.

\- Я осведомлен об этом.

\- Вы ведь довольно хорошо его знаете, так, - осторожно говорит Джон. – Несмотря на его вроде как… Ну… Его…

\- Большую неприязнь? Да.

\- Так значит, вы беспокоитесь за него?

\- Да, - соглашается Майкрофт. – Постоянно.

Через двадцать минут Майкрофт садится в очень дорогой черный автомобиль, заверяя Джона, что сделает всё, что в его силах. Джон не знает, что делать ему самому, но подозревает, что сейчас Шерлока ищет все британское правительство, и это немного утешает. Потом Джон направляется в Ярд. Лейстред с готовностью сообщает ему, что имя и приметы Шерлока разосланы всем нарядам полиции, с приказанием каждому сотруднику смотреть в оба.

\- Разве так уж нужно описание его примет? – сухо говорит Салли Донован. – Да самый последний констебль в Лондоне узнает Шерлока Холмса с закрытыми глазами. Сразу, по одной только ауре презрения.

\- Я не в том настроении, чтобы подшучивать над Шерлоком. Хватит спать на ходу, поднимите свои задницы и найдите его, - рычит Джон. – У него могут быть серьезные неприятности.

Лицо Донован становится сочувственным. Джон ей нравится настолько же, насколько ее бесит Шерлок. – Да, но тем, кто ему их причинит, тоже не поздоровится. Не волнуйся.

Но Джон все равно волнуется. Он так волнуется, что с трудом вспоминает о еде, а о сне не может быть и речи – как и вообще обо всем, что не касается поисков Шерлока. Он обходит все рестораны, в которые когда-либо наведывался с Шерлоком, расспрашивает владельцев, не видели ли они его, и раз за разом его ждет разочарование. Он идет домой, чтобы еще раз проверить там, но Шерлока нет. Джон надеется на упорные и методичные поиски, но он не уверен, что от них есть хоть какой-нибудь толк, ведь проходят часы, а Шерлока по-прежнему нет. Джон покупает еще кофе, он обжигает его пустой желудок. Он дает одной бездомной пятьдесят фунтов и обещает в награду еще пятьсот, если она найдет Шерлока. Если что, пусть детектив потом сам с ней расплачивается. 

Ночью, так и не сомкнув глаз, Джон обращается к читателям своего блога и сайта Шерлока, в пять часов утра пишет Майкрофту:

 _Ничего?_  
ДУ  
  
Ответ он получает такой:

_Никаких новостей - ни хороших, ни плохих._  
Это меня беспокоит.  
МХ 

Джон морщится и в надежде на чудо снова пишет на номер Шерлока.

_Ты не можешь так со мной обойтись._  
Мне нужно знать, где ты. С тобой всё хорошо?  
Можешь сказать мне, что случилось?  
Пожалуйста. Напиши мне, направь свою  
гениальность хотя бы на что-то полезное, ради Бога.  
ДУ. 

Джон садится в кресло Шерлока, лихорадочно раздумывая: _«Но ведь выкупа не требовали», «Выкупа не требовали»_ и потом, наконец, засыпает – за него уже решает тело, а не разум. Около четырех часов дня он просыпается оттого, что его телефон вибрирует. Пораженный, злясь на самого себя за то, что забылся, хотя у него, в общем-то, это вышло бессознательно, Джон поспешно выхватывает телефон из кармана.

_Я потерялся.  
ШХ_

Два самых ужасающих слова, которые Джону доводилось видеть.

Теперь уже на грани паники, он пишет в ответ:

_Где ты? На что похоже это место?_  
У тебя что-нибудь болит? Ты там один?  
ДУ 

Расхаживая из угла в угол, Джон, почти не моргая, смотрит на телефон в своей руке. Он не отрывается от него семь минут – ровно через столько приходит ответ Шерлока.

_Маленькая комнатка, пахнет плесенью._  
Черт знает, где это. Один.  
ШХ 

\- Твою мать! – рычит Джон, бросаясь в кресло.

Потом он начинает думать.

Плесень. Шерлок не покидал квартиру обычными способами. Шерлок не собирался уходить больше, чем на несколько часов. Шерлок совсем не хотел его волновать.

_Плесень._

Вскочив с кресла, Джон выхватывает из ящика запасной ключ, который на всякий непредвиденный случай дала ему миссис Хадсон, и сбегает вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в горле.

Джон открывает 221С, не переставая, окликает Шерлока, наплевав на то, насколько отчаявшимся кажется его голос. Насколько ужасно он звучит. В квартире пахнет заброшенностью, с примесью сырости и стойким оттенком гниения. Действительно страшное место, думает Джон, ведь это тот самый склеп, в котором они нашли кроссовки Карла. Здесь просто ужасно. И единственный шум в этой сырой тишине – его суетливые движения в попытке найти своего друга. Джон медленно проходит в главную комнату.

Шерлок оказывается здесь - сидит на сыром ковре, привалившись к покрытой пятнами плесени стене, широко раскинув ноги и слегка согнув одно колено.

Он плохо выглядит. Он измученный, помятый и бледный, кожа тонкая, как папиросная бумага. Кажется, что оборвались все натянутые в нем струны. Глаза стали почти прозрачными. Когда они останавливаются на Джоне, то слегка прищуриваются. Может быть, они даже отмечают, как Джон бросается к Шерлоку, становится на колени между его широко расставленных ног, видят руки Джона, лихорадочно касающиеся его лица. Доктор буквально не может сказать ни слова, и Шерлок хмурится, будто происходит что-то не то.

\- Что же с тобой случилось? – требовательно выпаливает Джон. – У тебя что-нибудь болит? Где у тебя болит?

Шерлок молчит.

Джон вспоминает его последнее сообщение.

\- Шерлок, это я. Джон. Что с тобой случилось? _Что значит ты «потерялся»?_

Шерлок тревожно поджимает губы. – Почему ты стал бесцветным?

 _Господи Боже_ , думает Джон.

Стук колотящегося сердца мерно отдается у Джона в голове, руки его тверды, как фундамент небоскреба.

\- Я ничего не делал, - медленно говорит он. – Это даже не… это невозможно. Ты меня не видишь?

\- Ты не похож сам на себя, - шепчет Шерлок. Он складывает пальцы в своем обычном жесте и просовывает ладони между руками Джона, чтобы прижать их к губам.

\- Это я, Джон.

\- Я знаю, что ты Джон, я вижу твое имя.

\- Ты… что?

Горестно вздохнув, Шерлок качает головой. – Иногда такое происходит у меня в голове на месте преступления. Белые слова. На месте преступления они мне на руку, помогают не замечать других цветов и сосредоточиться, но ты… с тобой мне так не надо. Почему ты изменился, почему ты такой? Белые строчные буквы: д-ж-о-н.

Даже если бы попытался, Шерлок вряд ли смог бы придумать способ испугать Джона быстрее, чем с помощью вот такой нелепицы. Джон так не пугался даже тогда, когда начал думать, что понимает, что происходит у Шерлока в голове. Он скользит пальцами по лицу детектива к его шее, чтобы проверить пульс. Жилка колотится надрывно, но вполне устойчиво. Но его зрачки. Для такого освещения они слишком маленькие.

Что за черт.

\- Ты не знаешь, где находишься, да? – спрашивает Джон. – И сколько тут пробыл. Тебя не было несколько дней, Шерлок. Где ты витаешь?

\- Заткнись, - говорит Шерлок, морщась. – Я тебе не понимаю, ты говоришь математическими терминами.

\- Математическими?

\- Ты гудишь, как холодильник. Пожалуйста, перестань. Это похоже на расстроенное радио.

Последняя фраза Джону что-то напоминает, но мгновение он не может сообразить, что. Он знает, что английский расстраивает его друга до бешенства, и Шерлоку порой кажется, что вовсе не стоит разговаривать, если никто тебя не понимает. Но эта фраза… особенная. Знакомая. Почему-то она напоминает ему музыку, которую Шерлок играл, перед тем как исчезнуть. Пронзительно-грустная мелодия, резко обрывающаяся в конце. Снова, снова и снова. Постепенно на память приходят и другие звуки - звонкие, стройные, искаженные, волнующие, и приятный, печальный мужской голос. Он поет, что совсем потерялся. Потерялся. _«Я потерялся»_. Черт побери.

\- Шерлок, - говорит Джон, теперь целиком и полностью поддавшись панике, - это же песня «Radiohead» **[1]**

\- Пятьдесят девять часов.

\- Что?

\- У меня в голове. Она звучит пятьдесят девять часов, я не могу заставить ее остановиться.

Шерлок закатывает оба рукава рубашки. В этом нет почти ничего необычного, только левый он закатывает выше, а потом чуть сдвигает назад. Джон хватает его за локоть и рывком задирает рукав. На предплечье виднеется засохшая капелька крови от укола. Джон уже знает, что это такое.

\- Что за херню ты принимал? – отрывисто спрашивает он.

\- Я точно не знаю.

\- Ты не знаешь? Ты совсем с катушек съехал, и ты не знаешь?

Ладонь Шерлока что-то нашаривает за спиной Джона и показывает одноразовый шприц, при виде которого кровь в жилах доктора стынет еще сильнее. – Думаю, вот это как-нибудь поможет избавиться от нее.

\- Так. Я звоню в «Скорую».

\- Нет, - выдыхает Шерлок, выбрасывая вперед левую руку и останавливая Джона, достающего мобильный. – Пожалуйста, мне кажется, это пройдет. Ведь я же послал тебе сообщение? Послал, я тебя вспомнил, ты врач, ты… мой врач. Да, вот оно, написано прямо под твоим именем – _врач_. Не увози меня в больницу, а то Майкрофта хватит удар.

\- Да мне по хрену, хватит его удар или нет, ты своего добился, он его уже хватил, что, черт тебя подери, ты принял? Не кокаин, стоит посмотреть на твои зрачки, твой… морфин?

\- Нет. Я не хотел… но. Это был…

Джон заставляет себя дышать как можно ровнее. Ему необходимо вытрясти ответ из этого сумасшедшего, но не получается. Тогда он пытается пойти другим путем.

\- Что происходило в твоей голове? – спрашивает он тихо. – А потом припомни, что ты пытался сделать, чтобы это остановить.

Длинные черные ресницы подрагивают, прикрывая глаза, и детектив снова роняет шприц. Трет лицо обеими руками. Джону становится ясно, что всё это время Шерлок не спал – и это тоже могло сыграть существенную роль в его состоянии. Но Джон не хочет упускать возможность узнать точно.

– Да. Да, точно. Да. Ну, это было…

\- «Karma police» **[2]** звучит почти шестьдесят часов, - терпеливо говорит Джон, удивляясь, во что превратилась его жизнь.

\- И цвета исчезли, все. Я хочу, чтобы они вернулись назад, я не вижу свою скрипку, а у тебя глаза пустые, это ужасно. Но я знаю, что когда все становится белым, это не по-настоящему, это происходит только в моей голове, и… это больно и плохо. От всего так больно. Я раньше не знал, что от всего этого так больно. Впрочем, так было еще несколько раз. И чтобы не было так больно, я что-то смешал. Это была химия. Наука.

\- Ничего подобного, гребаный ты идиот, - Джон закрывает глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться. – Так. «Radiohead», цвета, головная боль… как у тебя болела голова?

Шерлок щурится. – Оксикодон **[3]** , внутривенно.

\- Я тебя убью, - отрывисто говорит Джон. – Правда, черт побери, убью. Вот проломлю тебе башку, ублюдок, и песня сразу перестанет. Что еще?

\- Песня была всего лишь иллюзией, так что… Ах да. Галоперидол **[4]** . И я хочу, чтобы цвета вернулись назад. Да, помню, что еще добавил совсем немного ЛСД.

Джону не приходит в голову спросить Шерлока, откуда он взял все эти лекарства и как вломился в эту квартиру. Он знает, что Шерлок думает по поводу охраны в Бартсе и дверных замков миссис Хадсон. Так что неудивительно, откуда взялись наркотики. Шерлок химик, и у него в распоряжении была целая больница. Кроме того, в голове Джона не остается пространства для удивлений. Та часть его мозга, которой правит врач, вступает в открытый конфликт с житейской частью, а та, в свою очередь, злится на сочувствующую. Первая хочет, чтобы Шерлок настолько быстро, насколько это в человеческих силах, выпил воды и уснул, потому что во сне его организм, скорее всего, избавится от наркотической смеси быстрее и с наименьшей угрозой скатиться в полное безумие. Последняя переживает за Шерлока, ведь даже когда он лежал в больнице с ранением бедра и, чтобы выжить, ему была нужна кровь Джона, он не казался таким… _потерянным_. А вторая хочет дать Шерлоку пощечину за то, что он сделал - как он вообще посмел сотворить такое, как он мог?

\- Ты вколол себе смесь модифицированного героина, сильный антипсихотик и прибавил ко всему этому галлюциноген?

\- Это не помогло.

\- Тебе чертовски повезло, что это не помогло. Ты за все это время выпил хоть немного воды?

\- Два раза, из-под крана. Боже, я вижу все, что ты говоришь, - шепчет Шерлок. – «Бип-бип-бип-бип» подряд, как телеграфная лента. Как ты попал сюда, как нашел меня? На карте это место не обозначено. Откуда ты знаешь про песню?

\- Эту песню все знают. Идем домой, - говорит Джон. – Поднимайся. Пошли.

\- Откуда мне знать, что ты настоящий?

Прежде чем ответить, Джон закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти, потому что на самом деле ему хочется прибить этого человека – за то, что он сделал с собой, своим прекрасным разумом, за то, что заставляет видеть себя таким. Он так разозлился, что едва может дышать.

\- Спроси у своих белых букв.

Шерлок наклоняет голову и смотрит на Джона. Ему больше нельзя худеть, думает Джон. Куда уж быть тоньше, чем сейчас – это предел, больше он Шерлоку Холмсу не разрешит. Но если дать Шерлоку волю, то худшее станет неизбежно, и потому Джон решительно противится другу.

У Шерлока сейчас настоящий взгляд Изможденного Белого Герцога **[5]**.

\- Они говорят, что ты действительно здесь.

Джон подчеркнутым жестом протягивает Шерлоку руку, тот встает, и они уходят. Шерлок опустошен, он слишком худой, слишком слабый, и совершенно упал духом. Такая бессмыслица, такая глупая небрежность может довести до слез даже взрослого человека. Зачем бесценное произведение искусства намеренно бьется об бетон? Всё так трагично. Если Джон дрогнет, эта трагедия разобьет ему сердце.

Но он не дрогнет.

Шерлок смотрит на их квартиру так, будто они пересекли пустыню, а не всего лишь несколько ярдов коридора и лестницу. На него накатывает такое облегчение, что он едва может стоять. Джон укладывает его в постель – вот уже какое-то время они спят в ней вместе, несмотря на развешанные по стенам постеры с серийными убийцами, и идет в гостиную, чтобы отправить две одинаковые смс-ки.

_Он вернулся.  
ДУ_

Ответ Майкрофта приходит через пять секунд:

_Тогда даю всем отбой._  
Старайтесь не терять его ближайшие  
несколько месяцев, мы значительно  
вышли из бюджета. С ним все хорошо?  
МХ 

Подтвердив, что всё хорошо, Джон получает ответ Лейстреда:

_Грёб его мать. Я разбит, не спал вот уже…  
С ним ведь все в порядке?_

Джон отвечает, что да, но сам еще не уверен, и потому поспешно возвращается в комнату Шерлока со стаканом воды.

Шерлок влез в свою серую хлопковую пижамную пару – Наряд для Тоски – и футболку с круглым воротом и лежит на спине, печально глядя в потолок. Кажется, в ближайшее время он не собирается хоть немного поспать.

\- Попей, - говорит Джон.

Шерлок пьет. Потом опять просто ложится и моргает. Он складывает ладони над подбородком и снова замирает, совершенно неподвижный и невероятно бодрствующий.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - беспомощно говорит Джон.

\- Я больше никогда не смогу спать, - шепчет Шерлок. – В конце концов, меня это настигло. В моей голове будто червь. Спать? Спят нормальные люди. А я молю бога, чтобы я смог спать, черт, ты что, совсем с ума сошел? Этого никогда не произойдет. Я отдал все, что мог, и этого мало. Мало.

Джон делает сразу два вывода. Во-первых, что Шерлок навсегда расстался с Томом Йорком **[6]** , хотя Джон не знает, как его друг будет справляться с всё возрастающим потоком популярной музыки. Во-вторых, предположим – вы пытались затушить пламя водой, пеной, взрывчаткой, но огонь всё бушует. Тогда единственное, что остается – вышибать клин клином. Поджав губы, Джон идет к своей домашней аптечке и достает шприц. Он прекрасно понимает, что после этого, наверное, его самого можно будет записать в сумасшедшие, но Шерлок постукивает указательными пальцами в такт _«Вот что будет, если ты с нами свяжешься»_ **[7]**.

\- Будем удалять хирургическим путем, - говорит Джон.

Шерлок поднимает брови, когда слышит эту фразу.

\- Зачем? Как?

\- Затем, что наркотик тебе больше не помогает, а я врач. Можешь переместить песню?

Нахмурившись, Шерлок перекатывается на бок, подтянув колени к груди. Он утыкается лицом в подушку, потершись об нее, как усталый кот. – Не знаю. Думаю, да.

\- Тогда перемести ее в руку.

Джон вводит полую иглу в руку Шерлока – дурную руку, левую руку, на которую он обычно старается не смотреть - и берет одну унцию крови. Странно, хотя Джон совершает самую безумную врачебную процедуру, какую только мог выдумать человеческий разум, он не чувствует, что нарушает правила настоящей медицины. 

Медицина помогает человеку выздороветь. И Джон собирается сделать то же самое. Талисманы нужны. Научно доказано, что плацебо помогают выздороветь. Мытье рук когда-то считалось суеверием. Химиотерапия похожа на магию. Искусством можно врачевать сознание. Травы могут приносить пользу. Шерлок сумасшедший. 

Но разве у них остается какой-то более гуманный способ?

Шерлок восхищенно смотрит на шприц. Глаза его приобретают жемчужный оттенок и перестают моргать. Джон даже не спрашивает, о чем он сейчас думает, и это одновременно и чудо и проклятье. Под кожей Шерлока до сих пор звучит заключенная в прозрачную темницу шприца песня. 

Прежде чем сказать себе, что совершает поступок, достойный пациента психушки, Джон прижимает иглу к сгибу собственной руки и вводит себе крошечную дозу свежей крови. Немного подождав, он смачивает ватку антисептиком и протирает два следа от укола.

\- Ее больше нет, - говорит он, ложась рядом с единственным человеком, который заставляет его почувствовать себя кем-то вроде спасителя.

Часа через четыре Джон просыпается в полумраке и понимает, что за ним наблюдают. Уже почти вечер, Шерлок кажется очень бледным, но ведь он всегда бледный. Края губ у него дрогнули в полуулыбке, когда он увидел, что Джон открывает глаза.

\- Это снова ты, - сонно говорит Джон. Они с Шерлоком лежат поверх одеяла, а Джон, судя по всему, до сих пор в джинсах. Он чувствует себя так, будто его переехал поезд метро.

Шерлок кивает.

\- Я тебя убью, - решительно говорит Джон. – Оксикодон? Правда, прибью тебя до смерти.

\- Не надо, - шепчет Шерлок. – Я предпочел бы остаться живым и в ясном уме.

\- Твою мать, Шерлок, в первый раз в твоей жизни это не то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты больной, раз сказал мне такое.

\- Понимаю.

\- Поделом тебе все это, и от меня ты, черт побери, заслуживаешь только самого плохого отношения.

\- Я знаю.

Минут десять они молчат, слушая часы. Шерлок ни на секунду не отрывает взгляда от Джона, и почему-то это помогает доктору принять решение. Джон знает, что будет неприятно и не совсем справедливо, и, черт возьми, даже просто некрасиво. Но такого больше не должно повториться. И пока глаза Шерлока совсем-совсем не моргают и совсем, совсем-совсем не отрываются от его лица, Джон медленно собирается с силами, с головой уходя в тот спокойный уголок сознания, который поможет ему сделать этот шаг. Творить чудеса не по его части, но недавно он сумел уничтожить невидимую песню. Теперь, когда он понял, что у него нет выбора, он готов и может совершить что-то невозможно храброе. Джон опирается на локоть и подвигается ближе к Шерлоку, прижимаясь к нему. Джон никогда не считал себя волшебником, но все равно, он может попытаться совершить невозможное. Он ведь специалист по… сражениям с ветряными мельницами. Ведь ни в одном живом на его памяти случае война в Афганистане не прошла даром ни одному молодому британскому солдату.

Глаза Шерлока по-прежнему смотрят на Джона. Они горят.

 _Но солнце в зените – твой худший враг,_  
Шлем надевай, покидая барак,  
Скинешь – тут же помрёшь, как дурак,  
А ты между тем – обязан служить,  
Обязан, обязан, обязан служить... **[8]**

\- Послушай, - говорит Джон в прекрасное, не от мира сего лицо своего друга. Лицо, которое Джону слишком легко представить неподвижным, безжизненным и вылепленным из воска.

Шерлок еще раз кивает. Джон осторожно обхватывает руками его лицо, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

_Любовь – не заменит прочих плодов:_  
Голодая, вовсе не ловко служить.  
Неловко, неловко, неловко служить... 

\- Я никогда не говорил Гарри, что если она выпьет хоть еще одну рюмку, то я уйду. Да я бы никогда и не ушел. И от тебя не уйду. Но. Я кое-что тебе обещаю. Если ты… снова начнешь себя губить. Исчезнешь. Попытаешься скрыть от меня, что готовишь наркотики, уйдешь, тайно где-то спрячешься, и я буду гадать, жив ты или нет… В 221С или на юге Франции или в массажном салоне в Гонконге… то все будет кончено.

\- Ты убьешь меня? Еще раз?

\- Нет. Я тебя брошу. Уйду из твоей квартиры. Один. Правда. Я вырву собственное сердце и оставлю его здесь, но уйду. Ты ведь говорил, что меня нужно покрепче связать. Я смогу уйти. _Смогу_. Я тебя брошу – наверное, это меня убьет. Но ты уже ничего этого не увидишь.

Шерлок потрясен.

Порой Джон задавался вопросом, на что похож потрясенный Шерлок, и вот теперь он знает, и ему это не нравится. Шерлок кажется таким подавленным, будто Джон сейчас безжалостно разрушил в нем какую-то внутреннюю опору.

\- Я тебя разыщу, - яростно говорит Шерлок. – Разыщу, где бы ты ни был.

\- Ну конечно.

Вдруг Джон, который всегда считал, что благодаря военной службе находится в хорошей форме, оказывается распростертым на кровати. Шерлок напирает сверху, заводит ему руки за голову и с силой прижимает их к матрасу, а сам зажимает коленями его бедра. Хватка у Шерлока необычайно осторожная, но совершенно не терпящая возражений и ясно показывающая: Джон никуда не уйдет. Никогда. Джон даже не пытается высвободиться, потому что знает, что не сможет. Если зашло так далеко, Шерлока нужно как можно скорее успокоить.

И Джон лежит неподвижно, смотря на человека над собой так, словно наконец видит его истинную сущность. Он должен бы до смерти испугаться, но вся трагедия в том, что он очарован.

\- Так вот что ты задумал своим никчемным умишком? – спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон в первый раз слышит, чтобы он разговаривал с ним таким по-настоящему угрожающим тоном. – Здорово иметь такое детское воображение? Запросто отмахиваться от любой трудности – прекрасно, удобно, Джон? Боюсь, ты так думаешь, потому что тебе, похоже, кажется, что я напуган, но это заведомо глупая ошибка. Ты меня не бросишь. Знаешь, что произойдет, если ты все-таки уйдешь? Ты будешь пытаться скрыть, куда идешь, один за другим совершишь несколько совершенно наивных, даже по-настоящему идиотских, промахов, потому что ты самый обыкновенный человек, и тогда я выслежу тебя и верну назад, потому что я совсем не обыкновенный, я - невероятный. И ты мой. Даже, твою мать, не думай, что сможешь бесследно раствориться в воздухе, у тебя ничего не выйдет.

_Коль под пулями ты и хлебнул войны –_  
Не думай смыться, наклавши в штаны,  
Убитым страхи твои не важны,  
Вперёд – согласно долгу, служить,  
Долгу, долгу, долгу служить... 

\- Я смогу уйти и уйду, - говорит Джон.

\- Заткнись, это невозможно.

\- А я обращусь к твоему брату.

\- Не обратишься.

\- Если ты еще раз спрячешься, накачавшись наркотиками, обращусь, легко.

Шерлок так тяжело дышит, что почти начинает задыхаться, а глаза его становятся дикими, как у бешеной кошки.

\- Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас, и тогда ты уже не сможешь этого сделать, - спокойно напоминает Шерлок.

_Коль убит командир, а сержант онемел,  
Спокойно войди в положение дел._

\- Можешь, - соглашается Джон. – Наверное, ты мог бы убить меня уже сколько угодно раз. Но ты не станешь убивать меня, Шерлок. Хотя бы в этот раз ты позволишь себе испугаться, потому что испугаешься из-за _меня_ , но не станешь меня убивать, никогда.

\- Почему же?

Тон Шерлока отчаянный, будто ему на самом деле нужно знать – на Джона это действует совершенно душераздирающе.

\- Ты уже сам знаешь, почему, - мягко говорит Джон.

\- Скажи мне.

Теперь тон у него просящий. Понятно, что этот вопрос приходил ему в голову. И Джон думает, как, наверное, это ужасно: столько световых лет знать о своей необыкновенности, гордиться своей инаковостью и независимостью, и в один прекрасный день осознать, что ты можешь причинить боль тем людям, которым меньше всего хотел. Джону кажется, что в мире нет ничего хуже этого осознания, оно похоже на то, будто ты болен заразной формой рака или испускаешь ядовитое радиоизлучение. Он вспоминает, какой Шерлок всегда осторожный, какой аккуратный, какой вдумчивый, и любит его за это.

\- Ты сам мне скажи, если ты так много об этом думал.

\- Я не могу. Ты не представляешь, что это такое.

\- А мне и не нужно представлять, и я так знаю, что ты меня не убьешь. Если бы ты меня убил, то никогда бы не увидел, что я буду делать дальше.

\- Спасибо тебе, - выдыхает Шерлок. Разве найдется еще человек, который был бы поражен такой развязкой до глубины души и настолько опустошен, задумывается Джон. А его друг, кажется, да, потому что он отпускает его запястья и обрушивается на него, словно рассыпавшаяся мраморная плита. – Я знал, что ты скажешь мне, почему. И ты сказал. Я совсем не хотел… порой я не могу думать, прости, я…

\- Шерлок, заткнись, - велит ему Джон.

_Но коль ранен ты и ушла твоя часть, –_  
Чем под бабьим афганским ножом пропасть,  
Ты дуло винтовки сунь себе в пасть,  
И к Богу иди-ка служить 

Они замирают. Шерлок, словно обмякшая тряпичная кукла, безжизненно лежит в объятьях Джона, а Джон поддерживает его, потому что у него самого еще никогда в руках не было столько силы и крепости. Он смутно напоминает себе, что их спальня, наверное, не место для решения вопросов о жизни или смерти, но сейчас ему на это плевать. Джон сам сделал выбор и понимал, что именно он помог ему пройти через все потрясения. Ведь и из армии доктор ушел не потому, что струсил, а потому, что больше не мог быть полезным. И сейчас то же самое. Он нужен Шерлоку, это правда, и нет смысла разводить напрасную философию.

Может быть, это сумасшествие - ну и пусть, ведь Джон разбирается в том, что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо. Шерлок стоит каждой секунды такого сумасшествия.

\- Я больше не буду исчезать, - шепчет Шерлок. – Я просто… я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел.

Джон чувствует, как его грудь затапливает раскаленное добела зарево триумфа от победы над бедой. Услышав это заявление из уст все еще дрожащего в его руках парня, Джон, наверное, испытал такую же радость, как если бы завоевал всю Азию. Хотя, наверное, заставить Шерлока Холмса выполнить свое обещание будет куда сложнее. Джон водит пальцами вверх и вниз по спине Шерлока, будто с самого начала предвкушал победу. Удивительное ощущение. Шерлок Холмс может делать что угодно, но Джон Уотсон его приручит. И оттого он чувствует себя королем. При условии, что Шерлок никогда не образумится, у Джона всё получится.

\- А что, если я и не собирался исчезать? Что, если это вышло случайно, ты ведь не бросишь меня из-за случайности, да? Что, если я снова потеряюсь?

\- Если ты потеряешься, я тебя разыщу, - Джон знает, что так и сделает, знает, что говорит правду. Я пойду за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел. Клянусь Богом.

\- А что, если сейчас все это происходит только в моем воображении?

\- Я и там за тобой пойду.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я люблю тебя. И всё пойму.

\- Не говори так сейчас, - резко говорит его друг.

Джон поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, но его лица совсем не видно. – Черт побери, Шерлок, самое время сказать…

\- Перестань, перестань. Скажи мне что-нибудь хорошее, если тебе так это надо, скажи что угодно, но только не это, сегодняшний день такого не заслуживает, я его удаляю, за исключением кое-каких важных деталей. Скажи что-нибудь другое.

\- Ты похож на чертово место преступления, - немного помолчав, со слезами на глазах говорит Джон.

\- Да, - говорит Шерлок, медленно выдыхая. – Верно. А мы оба любим места преступлений.

Джон думает, что этому человеку будет очень трудно в жизни. Вообще-то уже трудно. Жить с ним – будто поселиться с пираньей, заранее зная, что у тебя уже идет кровь. У Джона никогда больше не будет никакого личного пространства, даже в горле, где не хватает гланд, а теперь еще его парень настолько сошел с ума, что они обменялись кровью, и до полного безумия осталось совсем немного. Но это лучше, чем вернуться в свое прежнее состояние «со мной ничего не происходит». Намного лучше, хотя на самом деле ему кажется, что сам он сознательно ничего не выбирал. Джон задумывается над Шерлоковой версией английского языка, гадая, какими же словами он будет наслаждаться так же, как наслаждается, когда его называют местом преступления.

\- А еще ты опасен для здоровья.

\- Правда. – Шерлок внезапно напрягается. – Но я бы не убил тебя. Нет, никогда. Прости. Я всего лишь хотел тебя напугать, честно.

\- Ты ведь обманываешь меня?

Шерлок задумывается. – Нет. Думаю, это правда.

Это одна из самых приятных и безумных вещей, которые Джон когда-либо слышал. Зная, что его не видно в темноте, он улыбается.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, Шерлок, что если ты меня бросишь - я тебя убью…

\- Что нехорошо, а если точнее - совсем никуда не годится.

\- И ты понимаешь, что мы будем стараться не повторять таких ошибок.

\- Я понимаю, конечно, понимаю, но ты меня пугаешь. Я не должен был этого делать, но мне казалось, что я не могу остановиться. Ты, наверное, злишься. Я знаю, что ты злишься, но я верну твое расположение. У меня это прекрасно получается, и я это сделаю, я совершу что-нибудь удивительное.

\- Ну да, наверное.

\- Я что угодно сделаю. Что ты хочешь сначала?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты уснул, - бормочет Джон, - и не пытался откалывать никаких номеров во сне.

Они засыпают на несколько часов. Второй раз Джон просыпается около пяти утра, почувствовав, как сзади на шее нежно выводят ногтем «Р-Л-О-К». До Джона доходит смысл этого действия, когда чуть ниже начинается надпись «Х-О-Л», будто Шерлок вместо непокорных прописных букв переходит на скоропись. Может быть, из-за этого вовсе не стоило его будить. Он решает сказать об этом другу. Шерлок совсем не против конструктивной критики, и Джон вновь засыпает. Через пять минут Шерлок снова начинает выводить свои буквы, и Джон раздумывает, как бы лучше донести до него свой намёк, но так и молчит.

Точно так же он ни о чем не упоминает после очередного до смехотворности ясного как божий день Манёвра с Повторным использованием Воды. Он, человек с вытатуированным на шее невидимым именем, просто снова засыпает. Сквозь дрему он понимает, что имя на шее прибавится к невидимым надписям «ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС» на предплечье, ключице, икре, нижней части живота, нижней и верхней части бедра, с левой и правой стороны левого плеча, на нем самом, и на спине – там, где из тела вышла пуля. Занимаясь своим воображаемым боди-артом, Шерлок, если ему удается всё проделать, не разбудив Джона, никогда не пишет в одних и тех же местах.

 _Настанет день_ , думает Джон, мысленно обращаясь к Шерлоку, _и я весь буду невидимо исписан твоим именем._

В любом случае - это их цель. То, за что стоит бороться.

В следующий четверг Шерлок раскрыл дело, в котором были замешаны отравленная почтовая бумага, банда русских контрабандистов, любовный треугольник и золотое пенсне. Шерлок сияет, словно окно в универмаге Хэрродс. Джон абсолютно уверен, что ничто и никто на земле не горит ярче, чем он. Шерлок совершенно сверхъестественное существо, прямо посреди улицы он обнимает Джона за талию и кружит в диком танце. При обычных обстоятельствах Джон стал бы возражать, что его сгребли в охапку как малыша и бесконечно кружат там, где с ближайшего перекрестка его прекрасно видно всем проезжающим машинам. Но, как всегда, он забывает, что надо возражать. И только когда Шерлок доходит до тротуара и опускает его на землю, Джон, наконец, набирается смелости сказать то, о чем он действительно думает.

\- Сколько ты еще будешь таким? – выпаливает он, не успев прикусить язык.

\- Каким?

Джон пожимает плечами, кожу его покалывает от неловкости. – Таким, какой ты сейчас. Одержимым мной… сколько еще будешь так на меня смотреть. Когда ты смотришь на меня так, это… тягостно. Мне до безумия страшно. Страшно, что все кончится, а я не хочу… чтобы это когда-нибудь кончалось. Вот и всё. Я хочу… хочу быть рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. Столько, сколько смогу. Столько, сколько тебе понадоблюсь, кхм. Просто хочу _быть рядом_. С тобой. Тебя это настораживает?

Шерлок прищуривается. – Ты правда об этом думаешь?

\- Каждый день, то чаще, то реже, - признается Джон.

Лицо Шерлока расплывается в до смешного ослепительной улыбке. – Джон, мне было три года, когда я услышал скрипку, и меня охватила моя первая страсть, а в семь я раскрыл свое первое преступление. Я ведь не забросил ни того, ни другого?

\- Ну… нет. Но…

\- Разве я виноват в том, что не встретил тебя до того дня в Бартсе?

\- Конечно, нет, но…

\- Ты такой идиот, - ласково говорит Шерлок.

Только пять или шесть секунд спустя Джон понимает, что улыбается своему другу в ответ. Может быть, он и идиот. Он пытается представить Шерлока Холмса, который не любит скрипку и не раскрывает преступления, но у него не получается. Когда он пытается представить Шерлока Холмса, которому наплевать, есть или нет у Джона гланды, то, к своему несказанному удовольствию обнаруживает, что и это у него тоже не получается. Шерлок - сумасшедший джоносексуал, самая редкая, самая удивительная вещь на земле.

\- Я идиот, - соглашается Джон. – Но ведь тебе на это наплевать?

\- Конечно, - лучезарно улыбается ему Шерлок. – Идиоты почти все.

\- Ну, - откашливается Джон, - в твоем списке есть что-нибудь такое, чего тебе очень хочется попробовать?

\- А что именно?

\- Что угодно. Если это окажется слишком безумным, я наложу на него вето.

Шерлок задумывается, склонив свою темноволосую голову. Он очень, очень доволен предложением Джона. Джону остается только гадать, какие варианты Шерлок сейчас перебирает, и он не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что половина из них, скорее всего, ужасны.

\- Можно, я сниму у тебя отпечатки пальцев и исследую их под микроскопом?

\- Да. Что, и всё?

\- Тогда ты можешь еще раз обмакнуть пальцы в чернила и оставить отпечатки на моей коже? Только там, где будет не видно, честно.

\- А сам ты не хочешь оставить на мне отпечатки?

\- Хочу, - признается Шерлок, - но вдруг это уже слишком.

\- Да нет, пока все нормально. Это даже волнительно и приятно. Но Шерлок… что-то слабовато. Отпечатки пальцев это хорошо, но что еще? Что в другом твоем списке? Скажи.

Кажется, Шерлок боится его принуждать. Будто Джон может убежать с воплями, если его друг по-настоящему решит копаться в Другом Списке. И всё-таки Шерлок упирает руку в худое бедро и решается.

\- Можно, я попробую на вкус твои глаза?

У Джона хорошее зрение, он не носит контактные линзы, и потому он задумывается. Идея скорее смущающая, чем сама по себе неприятная. Сможет ли он не закрывать глаза? Но потом он вспоминает дни своей службы, песок и пыль в глазах, как нудно и методично надо было смачивать одежду, а здесь – мягкий, нежный, теплый и влажный язык Шерлока, он ведет себя иначе, чем армия завоевателей.

\- Почему бы и нет, - ласково говорит Джон. – Я делал вещи и похуже. Как-никак, я вторгся в Афганистан.

 **Примечания:**  
1\. «Radiohead» - британская рок-группа, основанная в 1985 году. Играет в стиле альтернативный рок.  
2\. Хит группы «Radiohead» (1997)  
3\. Сильнодействующее обезболивающее.  
4\. Антипсихотик, применяется при шизофрении, маниакально-депрессивных расстройствах и т.д.  
5\. Прозвище музыканта Дэвида Боуи.  
6\. Вокалист группы «Radiohead»  
7\. Строчка из песни «Karma police»  
8\. Здесь и далее строчки из стихотворения Р. Киплинга «Британские рекруты» (в переводе Е. Витковского)


End file.
